My Little Mariposa
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: The So Random cast instructs Sonny to sneak into Chad's dressing room when they suspect him of stealing the So Random sketch pad. Sonny finds something she was intending to find, which shows Chad's soft side towards her. And what does 'mariposa' mean?


My Little Mariposa

**I don't own anything at all except this plotline and a little something-something that's in here.**

**Please read and review!**

**Always remember reading + reviewing = NICENESS. PM me if you want to get to know me more.**

**REVIEW!**

...

"So Sonny, you're the only one that can get past the security guard," Tawni told me in a whisper, "All the rest of us are on the Chad's 'Do Not Admit Wall.'"

Tawni, Nico, Grady and I were all crouched down around the corner from the Mackenzie Falls set, ready for some well planned payback.

"I-I don't know, Tawns, what if I get caught?" I whispered back to her.

"What would Chad do? He _likes_ you Sonny, _that's_ why you are not up on his stupid wall!" She exclaimed as we all stood up at the exact same time.

I didn't say anything after that; I just gave Tawni a nod.

"So get in, get it, and get out, got it?"

I nodded again.

Tawni put her hand in the middle of us followed by Nico and Grady. I hesitantly put my hand on top of theirs.

"3, 2, 1..."

"SO RANDOM!" We half-whispered, half-yelled and we all threw our hands up over our heads.

Tawni pushed me forward into the corridor facing the Mac Falls set. I hesitantly walked down the corridor and stood in front of the security guard, biting my lip nervously.

"H-hello Reggie," I greeted him with a nervous smile.

Reggie looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, hey, Miss Sonny. You here to see Chad?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah but don't buzz him out though, I want to go in and surprise him," I told him.

He chuckled, "Sure thing Miss Sonny."

He stepped aside and let me into the Mac Falls set. I smiled and thanked him. I walked quickly through the set until I made it to Chad's dressing room. I knew it was Chad's for on the door was a huge, and I mean _huge_ star on it reading 'CDC.'

I pressed my ear against it softly to make sure no one was in there. I then went for the doorknob and twisted it slowly.

I slipped in the room and shut the door behind me.

Tawni has singled me out to go and find our 'So Random' sketch pad that Chad supposably stole from us. Everyone always blames Chad.

I stepped forward into the huge room, my mouth slightly ajar as I scanned the room. It was enormous. Freaking enormous! Now I know why Chad was so up himself, he has everything you could ever want in this room alone.

I automatically went to his desk where all his papers and junk were and looked through it. There were a lot of scripts, photos of him, and mirrors. That's Chad for you. I shook my head and snuck over to his draws.

I opened each draw and looked through them thoroughly. Each of them had random bits and pieces until I found articles of clothing. I pulled out another draw and another. He had a wide range of clothes.

I made my way over to his wardrobe and opened up the double doors. The wardrobe was breathtaking. It was a walk in wardrobe that was almost 10 metres wide, full of his clothes and floor length mirrors.

I pushed his clothes back and saw a few boxes behind them. I picked up the first box and took off the lid. There were just papers in it. I took off the second and saw only one thing in it. It was a song called 'My Little Mariposa.'

I scanned the page and my face lit up suddenly.

"No, Port, I thought I made it clear- Mackenzie will _never_ fall for your character. No matter what. His love interest is Chloe," Chad's voice neared.

I panicked and ran back and forth to find a hiding spot. His footsteps came closer, so close I could practically hear his breathing. I turned around and faced his large wardrobe, suddenly running into it and closing the doors.

"Co-stars these days!" He hissed as he walked around the room.

I opened the doors a little bit so I could see where he was. He sat down on his leather chair and picked up a random magazine that was sitting on the table next to him.

"So Random's newest rising star Sonny Munroe VS the Mac Falls hottie Chad Dylan Cooper? Which one is better?" He asked in a disgusted type of tone. "That's a toughie," he whispered to himself.

I smirked.

He lowered his eyebrows as he read the page and after a couple of seconds his face twisted and made it look like he was sucking on a sour lemon.

"'Chad Dylan Cooper, add some _Sonny_ Munroe and you have Hollywood's hottest couple'?" He said, making it sound like a question rather than a statement. "Well I can't deny-"

There was a quiet knock at the door, "Chad, I know you said no, but I want you to rethink it. Please, for me?" Portlyn said as she appeared in front of Chad.

"No, now get out of Chad's room. Chad is reading about himself," he told her in third person as he gestured for her to leave.

Portlyn peered at what he was reading and chuckled, "You just love that girl all too much," he commented as she went to walk away.

"I don't love her 'all too much,' Port, I love her in the right amount," he told his co-star as he gestured for her to leave once more.

"One day you'll see that you and Sonny are just right in that spot," she said, making Chad's eyebrows knit together. "Here's my advice, Romeo, ask her out!"

"In your dreams," he hissed as Portlyn left quickly.

He sighed and looked down at the magazine once more, "Or in mine."

I let out a low gasp.

He stood up quickly, like someone has tipped ice water down his back or something. He automatically made his way over to the wardrobe and slowly went to open it. I quickly went to hide behind some of his clothes but an arm caught mine.

"Sonny? What the heck are you doing in here?" He asked me with a puzzled expression.

"Um, leaving," I answered quickly as I moved to get past him but he pulled me back.

"Tell the truth," he said flatly.

I panicked and looked around his room then looked back into his ocean blue eyes, "give back our So Random sketch pad!" I yelled as I shrugged out of his grip.

"That's why you were here? You think I have your stupid book?" He asked in an astonished tone. I nodded unsurely. "Wow, and I thought you were some sort of perv!"

I frowned at him, "I'm not a perv!"

"I didn't say you were, Sonny. It's just you're standing in my wardrobe. Who knows, you could've been sniffing my jackets, looking through my underw-"

I cut him off suddenly, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up then train!" I yelled as I held my hands out to silence him. "There is no way I'm a perv!"

"Whatever you say, perv," Chad said with a smirk as he crossed his arms across his chest.

I growled and turned on my heels in order to leave but Chad caught my arm.

"You were looking through those boxes," he told me as he pointed to the boxes that were scattered around the floor.

"Pfft, as if!"

"Quit lying," he said flatly, "I know you did it because I always keep this room clean."

"Fine I did it!"

He bent down and picked up the song, gritting his teeth as he stood back up and gestured to it, "So, you saw, huh?"

"Yep," I answered quietly.

"So I guess there's no point in denying that I wrote it?"

"Nup."

"...And you know who it's dedicated to?"

I nodded slowly and bit my lip. For a while there was an uncomfortable silence and I reached over and grabbed the song out of his hands.

"I love it by the way, Chad," I told him with a smile.

He smiled back, not saying anything.

"It's very _Romeo_ of you," I said with a smirk as his eyes widened in realisation.

"You heard everything me and Portlyn spoke about, didn't you?" He asked me with a frown.

"Yes I did, every bit of it," I said slowly.

"Every bit?"

"Every bit," I assured him a grin.

We stood there for a while in an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you have a guitar?" I asked him.

He nodded hesitantly, "Yeah I do, why?"

I pointed to the song that was in his hands and his eyes darted from the sheet to me a couple of times. He frowned at me.

"You want me to sing it, don't you?" He asked me flatly and I answered him with a nod.

He smirked and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me out of the wardrobe and to his leather couch. He pulled me by his side.

"I'm not very good, but I'll give it a shot," he told me in a whisper.

He bent over the side of the couch and pulled up a blue guitar that complimented his eyes perfectly. He then put the sheet down in front of him and fiddled with the strings for a while before he sat back and started strumming but stopped after a couple of seconds.

"I've only done the chorus, but you'll get the picture," he told me in a whisper as he started strumming again.

"_Fly, fly, fly, my little butterfly, fly, fly... fly._

_Stay by my side until my heart beat comes to a stop._

_Fly, fly, fly, my little mariposa._

_You, you, you, my world revolves around, you, you, you._

_I want to fly too._

_Can I take your wing and fly with you?_

_Mariposa, mariposa, mariposa, I love you."_

I had my hand held over my heart and without another word grabbed Chad into an embrace.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" He asked me.

"Liked it? I loved it Chad, I loved how it was dedicated to me, I love every word you wrote..." I trailed off and kissed his cheek softly, "And I love you."

He grinned widely, "I love you too."

"Why exactly are you calling me a butterfly though?"

"You have butterfly features?" He said with a shrug.

I laughed at him and he frowned at me."I loved it anyway," I told him with a whisper.

"Good," he said cheerfully.

"Good," I shot back.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

I kissed his on the cheek once more and went to walk off.

"Munroe," he called me back. I turned around and smiled.

"Yes?"

He threw something at me and it landed at my feet. I picked it up. The So Random sketch pad!

I looked up at him with a surprised expression, "I lied. Mariposa."

...

"Fly, fly, fly, my little butterfly, fly, fly... fly.

Stay by my side until my heart beat comes to a stop.

Fly, fly, fly, my little mariposa.

You, you, you, my world revolves around, you, you, you.

I want to fly too.

Can I take your wing and fly with you?

Mariposa, mariposa, mariposa, I love you."

~~Written by me~~

...

**This was cute, wasn't it. I love the little song I made up. I called it 'My little Mariposa' (duh)**

**Please, please, please review. If you do you're awesome! If you don't... no comment.**

**Kidding, kidding, kidding! **

**But seriously, review, you punks.**

**Once again, I was joking. Reviews are like giant hugs, if you don't hug me I get sad, if you don't **_**review**_** I get sad. I made that up too. Maybe I'm a genie. Sorry about this stupid stuff I'm writing, I'm in a hypo sort of mood. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
